


Walk and Talk

by Generalpandathefourth



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3469721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Generalpandathefourth/pseuds/Generalpandathefourth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sophie gives Gail relationship advice on the way home from school</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk and Talk

Sophie saw the blonde before Gail had caught sight of her, so taking the opportunity handed to her she threw a snowball.

"Hey!" Gail yelled turning around to murder whoever had thrown the snow at her.

"I had to, you make it too easy." Sophie laughed walking toward her. Gail glared in response, not moving. "Come on grumpy it’s freezing out here and I’m starving." The girl smiled walking past the officer. They walked in silence for a while, which was unusual for the two because they usually talked, laughed and played the walk between school and home. Gail wasn’t being herself and Sophie knew it the second the blonde turned around.

"So what’s got you down?" Sophie prompted.

"What’re you talking about kid?" Gail scoffed. Sophie raised a dark brow, not believing her for a second. "It’s stupid, doesn’t matter. Tell me about your day." The girl took the hint and told her everything she had done so far, going into detail about her favourite parts before bringing it up again.

"I told you, it’s nothing. I’m fine."

"You’re obviously not fine, just tell me what’s up, maybe I can help. I have been told by a very wise woman that I’m quite smart and good at problem solving." She winked at Gail, earning a smile from the blonde.

"Remember how I told you I was going to meet her friends right? Well that ended horribly and we haven’t talked since. I don’t know kid." Gail spoke towards the ground.

"Can I ask what happened?"

Gail thought for a minute, “some thing’s were said by her friends when they thought I wasn’t around and she,” Gail snickered “she did nothing. She just stood there, let it happen. And then she broke me.”

Gail hadn’t noticed when Sophie slipped her hand in hers, silently trying to comfort the officer.

"Does she know?"

"Know what?"

"What she did?" The two of them were whispering now.

"If she ever knew me in the slightest, she should."

"That’s not fair Gail." The blonde squeezed her hand around Sophie’s. "I get it though, it hurts no matter how strong you are and no matter how much you try to not feel and that’s ok. But what isn’t so ok is ignoring the one you love and breaking off one of the best things to happen to you over something that you aren’t 100% about. You haven’t heard her side and you haven’t tried fix it, so before throwing it all away be sure." Sophie finished just as they got to the driveway.

She was right. When did Sophie get so smart? And mature, like damn kid. They walked up to the porch and sat on the bottom step.

"I’ll talk to her." Gail murmured.

"Promise?"

"Pinky promise." Gail extended her pinky to wrap around Sophie’s. "Alright now that you’re home and you’ve successfully parented me, you should head inside. They’re probably waiting for you. Get a snack and then do your homework, ok? That part isn’t up for debate." Sophie rolled her eyes and nodded, Gail told her that every time she walked her home. Which was at least twice a week, most weeks it was three but work as a police officer is hectic.

"Ok. I’ll see you soon, be good." Gail said standing, "I’ll call you tomorrow or something."

Sophie stood on the bottom step, getting quite close to Gail’s height and wrapped her arms around the officers neck. “I’ll do my best. Talk to her, please.” She pulled away and started up the stairs, “see you later Gail.” She waved without looking.


End file.
